A Typical Tratie Story
by infinity-panda
Summary: Although, Travis does everything to get Katie's attention, she still hates him... right? It all changes during one little fall at the strawberry fields! A cute little Tratie one-shot. Enjoy! :)


Author's Note: Ok, I know my other story is going to completely different from this ok? This is one of those typical Tratie I've seen (I REALLY LOVE THEM!) Anyways this is my little one-shot.

**Disclaimer:**

**Travis: I love dis story, I'm such a hunky duuude.**

**Katie: Yeah... totally**

**Me: Ah don't worry, it wasn't me who made you so hunky. All characters go to Rick!**

**Travis: Wow, that's a little disapointing...**

**Katie: It's a GUY who made you _oh so hunky _. Girls would never think that!**

**Travis: But you do... right?**

**Katie: *blushes***

**Me: *rolls eyes* lovebirds.**

* * *

Katie's POV:

I roll out of my bed. Yes, another sunny, sunny day. I love camp except... for one thing...

I step down into my flower slippers. I love them, they have little flowers all over it. I slip my feet into it and... _splat. _

"WHAT?!" I look down. White, gooey whip cream oozed out of my favorite pair of slippers. _Travis. _He'd better be preparing his shrine right now because he is going to DIE. Wait, why am I saying this to myself?!

"TRAVIS STOLL! YOU BETTER BE GETTING YOUR SHRINE READY BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

I see him saunter up to the doorway of the cabin like he wasn't just spying on my reaction one minute ago.

"Yes, Kit Kat? What were you calling me for?" he says in a mock respect.

I give him the deadliest glare I have-the one that I save for him only, "First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

"You couldn't possibly blame only me for your sticky feet. Connor was part of it, too. You didn't call him because you wanted an excuse to talk. to. me. And you wanna know why? Because YOU. LOVE. ME."

I get even redder in my face if that was possible. "Travis Stoll." I say in my calmest voice possible .

"Please, you must have some EYE SIGHT PROBLEMS BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN NOT TELL I FREAKING HATE YOUR GUTS!"

He smirked. "We'll see about that, Katie Kat."

"Just. Get. Out." I said evenly.

That boy will be the death of me. Seriously? I love him? Over my dead body. He disgusts me... yet... there was something about the mischievous glint in his eyes that makes him... well... cute. No. NO. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. WOW. WOW. WHAT AM I DOING. I AM THE COMPLETE ARCH ENEMY OF THAT BOY, TRAVIS AND I WILL NEVER EVER LIKE HIM. I will like him when Aphrodite doesn't look at a mirror for a day. That's right. Never.

* * *

Travis's POV-

I slid into the seat next to Connor at lunch.

"So, how did it go?" he questions eagerly.

"Not as good as I expected." I tried again today to get Katie to admit she likes me. It's definitely going to take more than a few tries.

"Dude, how much longer do we have to keep on doing this? These are the stupidest pranks ever and we don't even have time for the good stuff anymore! Like taking away all the One Direction posters **(A/N: I love them so so so so much!)** except one in the Aphrodite cabin. You used to love watching them fight over the poster! _What happened?!" _Connor demanded.

"Katie happened" I say while looking over his shoulder and stealing **(****A/N: lol get it cuz he's a hermes kid?)** a glance at Katie. She looked up from her bowl of cereal. I wink at her. I could have sworn a little smile on her face before hardening into a glare.

Connor cut through our communication session. "What do you even see in that bossy, dirt-under-nails, and gardening girl. She is barely a girl!"

"NO! She is SO definitely a girl! And I love her, just the way she is! **(A/n: hehe bruno mars )**

With that, I picked up my half eaten bacon and walked away.

After breakfast, I went out to look for Katie. Being a stalker is such hard work. I checked everywhere. The stables, the sword arena, her cabin. But she is not there. Where is she normally? I smacked myself. Duh, the strawberry fields. I should know that by know, considering I have been st- watching her the whole summer.

I walk a little faster, to the direction of the fields. As I get closer, I can see her kneeling body clearer. Her gaze was so intense. Damn, she is really concentrated into those strawberries. At that moment, I wanted to be the strawberries...

Wait WHAT. I shook my head. Oh no, I am _the _Travis Stoll, and I do not obsess for a girl. _Then what are you doing now? _A little voice tells me. I hate it when its right.

I jog up to her.

* * *

Katie's POV

I am sweating in this sun. Couldn't Zeus make it a LITTLE less hotter today? I wipe my forehead. The sweat was beginning to roll down my face. Ew, that is so gross. Something big blocks the sun from me. A shadow. What? I squint my eyes and look up. A grinning, curly haired boy blocked the sun.

"What are you doing here, Stoll. Haven't you done _enough _for one day?"

"Oh, I never do enough. Well, have you changed your mind yet? You _know _you love me."

I scowl. "When will you give up?! I DON'T LOVE YOU AT ALL!" I shout. When will that guy understand. I stand up carefully because I was in the middle of all the strawberry fields. I hate it when I accidentally step on one.

I turn around to face Travis, "Please, just leave me alone! I NEVER LIKED YOU AND I NEVER WILL! Oh, and watch where you're stepping."

I could have sworn that I saw some hurt flash across his face when I said that. But, that was obviously just my mind playing tricks... right? I shake my head.

"Come on, let's go. Hurry up!" I take a step forward. Something caught onto my ankle, probably the dense strawberry bushes and of course, I flew forward and hit Travis. We both fell to the ground. And... and I was ON TOP OF HIM.

My eyes open wide. My hands start to push off his... chest. Which was so... wow. I am so out of it right now. Right when I am about to get up, he gets up too and then, I lose my strength and flop back down on him. And of course, he falls down again, too.

"I... I... I am so... sorry." I stutter I look up at him. I mean, really look at him. At his perfect curls, his deep blue eyes, and his freckles that splashed across his nose.

"Wow..." I am so getting lost in his eyes.

* * *

Travis's POV-

Just when I think my relationship with Katie has gone to horrible to hopeless, she trips and falls on me. What my luck. Oh, it was so cute watching her trying to get up just to fail. We were so close right now. I look at her. I mean really look at her closely.

I love the way her wavy hair was honey-brown in the sun.

I love how her eyelashes were so long and thick.

I love how her amber eyes were so, ever changing.

And, most of all, I loved her perfect lips.

As if we are in a trance, we lean closer and closer to each other. So, so close.

My arms, finally knowing what to do than to be pinned to the ground start going around her waist. Her hands went around my neck. There was only one inch left between us. And... we kissed. It was short but sweet. When we parted, I was the first to say something.

"Katie, I... I... just want to know... how you feel now?" I smile lightly.

She starts grinning and she says, "Oh, I think we both know how I feel right now!" she slowly get off me and dusts herself off. I jumpup right when she got off me.

She was laughing, "Come on, let's get to lunch now. Together."

Man, that girl will be the death of me. I smile back at her and hold out my hand.

She grasps it firmly and we set off.

Along halfway there, I stop. She stops, too.

"Why are we stopping Travis?"

"Oh, it's nothing special, I just forgot to say one more thing." I take a breath.

"I told you that you love me." and I grin my signature mischievous grin.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAHAHHAHHAHAHA THIS IS SO INCREDIBLY CLICHE AND STERO TYPICAL I JUST TO DO IT OK! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY ONE SHOT! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! THAT WOULD BE GREAT! Also, it would be great if you could PM/ Review me to tell me what other PJO couple you wanted me to do! THANKS! **Review! :)**


End file.
